Closet Crusade
by MBInc
Summary: Time to kiss and make up...CS Oneshot. WARNING: FEMMESLASH


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Closet Crusade**

"Catherine?" Greg walked into Catherine's office, looking for the strawberry blonde.

"Yes, Greg. What's up?" she said as she looked up from the file she was working on.

"I ehm…," the young CSI started as he ventured further into the room. "I need your help."

Catherine removed her glasses, looking at Greg, one eyebrow raised. "I thought Warrick was helping you with the case."

"Ehm, well..yes…he is," Greg stuttered. "But It's not my case I need help with."

"Oh?" The strawberry blonde vacated her chair and walked over to Greg. "And what _do_ you need my help with?"

"I'll show you," he said as he headed off, nervously walking down the hall. Catherine followed him quickly, curious about why Greg was acting so weird.

"You see," the guy started, "it's the um…Closet."

"_The c__loset?!?_" Catherine almost yelled.

"Yyyyes?" Greg noticed the look in Catherine's eyes. _Oh shit,_ he thought, _She's never going to fall for this. _

The two women had been dating for two months when, suddenly, last week they'd had a fight and now weren't on speaking terms. Warrick had been a victim of the older woman's grumpiness, while Nick had been trying to cheer up the brunette for days, and now the men had taken up the job to get Catherine and Sara back together again.

None of them knew the actual reason for the women's fight, but they knew that something had to be done, because the entire team was affected by the non-communication between Catherine and Sara.

And so, they had asked Greg to help along, trying to come up with a way to solve this 'problem'. Unfortunately for him, the youngest man had drawn the short straw and had to get the strawberry blonde, while Warrick and Nick were going to the break room to get Sara.

"What closet?" Catherine asked as she walked along with Greg, passing the break room and heading for the garage.

The young man didn't really know what to say. "Nick...ehm… asked me to…eh… get you," Greg stuttered.

"I thought you said it didn't have anything to do with your case?" Catherine stopped as she eyed him suspiciously. "Ok, Greg, spill. What's this all really about?" she asked, her voice sounding very harsh.

As Greg was about to speak up he saw Nick and Sara walking down the hall, towards the HQ's garage. The young man let out a sigh as Nick pushed Sara into one of the janitor closets that were situated at the end of the hall, near the garage. Catherine noticed that he was looking at something, or someone, behind her and turned around as well, but as she turned she only saw Nick standing down the hall.

"Hey Catherine," the square-jawed Texan greeted as he quickly walked over to the strawberry blonde.

"Nick," Catherine started, "Greg says you need my help."

The Texan turned his eyes to Greg and noticed the look on his face. A look he could only describe as a 'help me!' look. "Yep," Nick quipped as he looked back at Catherine, giving her one of his charming smiles.

"With a _closet?_" Catherine asked him the same question she'd asked the youngest CSI just minutes before, still curious about what exactly was going on.

Warrick appeared in the hallway, holding two candles and a small bag. "Did you get the …ehm...other _stuff_ we need?" the tall man inquired as he walked up to them.

"Yeah," Greg answered with a small smirk on his lips. He didn't understand how Nick had pulled it off to get Sara into the closet, and especially, how he had got her to stay quiet. _Maybe he knows more about what happened between the two of them?_ He thought as he remembered Nick and Sara having a conversation in the break room earlier that day.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked. As the guys ignored her she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "One of you is going to tell me exactly _what _is going on," the strawberry blonde said sternly. "Right now!"

"Take this. Get in there, and everything will become clear," Warrick said as he pushed the candles and the bag into her hands.

"In where?" Catherine replied as she suspiciously eyed the stuff Warrick gave her.

As Greg opened the janitor's closet, Nick grabbed the strawberry blonde's arm and quickly pushed her into the dark closet, saying, "In there."

He quickly locked the door and said, "Now, we won't let you out until you've made up. You both know you're arguing about something stupid. Something not worth arguing about. It's not fair to take it out on us. It has to stop."

"Yeah," Greg added as he leaned close to the door. "We just can't take it anymore. Come on, ladies, kiss and make up."

Inside the dark closet, Catherine looked at the tall figure standing right in front of her. Reaching in the small bag, she noticed a pocket lighter and took it out, lighting one of the candles.

Yellow rays fell across the face of the brunette who was standing in front of her. "Hey," Sara said softly, smiling sheepishly as she looked at the look of shock mixed with anger that was plastered onto Catherine's face.

"Did you-" Catherine started accusingly.

"Whoa," Sara interrupted, holding up her hands. "This was not _my_ idea, Catherine. The guys…"

Catherine growled. _Great_, she thought. _Why did they have to meddle in this? It's not like it's their business. _

"Listen," the brunette started, trying to get Catherine's attention. As she still didn't look at her, Sara reached out, cupping Catherine's chin and guiding her sapphire eyes to her own dark ones. "I'm sorry if I offended you. That was not my intention. I only wanted to do something nice for Lindsey. For you."

Catherine bit on her lower lip. She knew that Sara had meant it well when she'd offered to pay for a trip to Disneyland for Lindsey's birthday. But the trip to Disneyland had been her idea, and that's why Catherine had refused Sara's offer. She was so used to being the sole breadwinner of the Willows household that, when Sara offered to pay for their trip it had rubbed the wrong way.

She'd seen the look of hurt in Sara's eyes as she had refused the brunette's offer. Catherine knew she'd hurt her, and now, realized Nick was right. They were arguing about something stupid. _She _was arguing about something stupid. Carefully, she put the candle down on a shelf, then turned back to the taller woman.

"Sara," she started as she took Sara's hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted."

The younger woman placed a finger across Catherine's lips, effectively silencing her. "I know you're an independent woman. I know you work hard to support your family." The brunette looked away, taking a deep breath as she was considering whether or not she would say to Catherine what had been on her mind ever since the day they'd argued.

"But I…but I thought I was part of that family as well…well at least becoming part of it," Sara softly said as she looked down, still avoiding Catherine's eyes. "And I thought by giving you this I could show you how serious I am about us."

Catherine cupped the younger woman's cheek, trying to get Sara to meet her eyes. "You don't have to give me anything to show that, you already gave me what is most important. You gave me your love. You gave _us_ your love."

She leaned up and placed a small kiss on Sara's lips. The brunette wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her close, nuzzling her neck as she took in her scent. "I'm sorry I hit you with those lilies…they were beautiful."

"_were_, yeah," Sara chuckled.

Catherine hid her face in Sara's neck, muttering another sorry as she felt the brunette's arms wrap tightly around her. "We should've had this talk way sooner," Catherine said as she leaned back and tried to find Sara's eyes.

"Yeah," Sara replied before she leaned in and pecked the older woman's lips. "I think we were a bit harsh on the guys the last few days."

"Yeah you were!" The guys' muffled voices permeated through the door, causing the two women to laugh loudly.

"We're sorry, guys," Catherine quipped.

The taller woman leaned back and looked at Catherine. "So, will you let me pay for the trip?"

"Only if you come with us," the strawberry blonde quipped, a smile on her lips.

"Deal," Sara replied before leaning down and claiming the older woman's lips in a fierce kiss.

Outside the guys were celebrating their success, high fiving as they smirked at one another. Greg unlocked the door, then all three walked away, giving the women some privacy.

"Now, let's see what Warrick's put in that bag," Catherine said as she released her grip on the brunette.

**The End**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
